


Need help finding a story

by JesusFreak316



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesusFreak316/pseuds/JesusFreak316





	Need help finding a story

I know. Most people hate these, but I need help finding a story. Jurassic World alt. Claire meets Owen her first day on the island and the sparks are mutual. Trouble is, Owen is engaged to the women in charge of the herbivore herds. 

If anyone can help me find this doc, it would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
